<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Again With Feeling by XMezumiiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722402">Once Again With Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMezumiiru/pseuds/XMezumiiru'>XMezumiiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMezumiiru/pseuds/XMezumiiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering past lives is hard, especially when they are filled with pain and death at each other's hands. Shuten and Anubisu attempt to break the cycle, having found a measure of peace in each other's arms.<br/>Co-Written with Shagrath</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anubisu | Cale / Shuten | Anubis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Again With Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flickering red-green flames of the candles cast eerie non-shadows across the floating specters chanting over the cauldron. Enshrouded in a dark corner, Anubisu watched the ghastly priest concoct the potion he knew was meant for them. </p><p>As the echoes of the last syllable faded, all but the top spirits fled. "Maybe if we stop picking them up when they are teenaged, we will have better followers?” </p><p>Another one answered, “All we have to do is stop gouging out an eye, marking up a face, help that fool keep his head, and stop a snake from losing all his friends. It can't be that hard.” Laughter followed.</p><p>“Much better than making them kill one another after a few miserable years of service,” another argued. “Stupid children, too busy burying their pricks in one another to focus on this war.”</p><p>“Spring, always the favorite,” Oroki said, “always the first to break from the spell. He's in his room, right now, jumping at shadows, looking stoned." They all laughed.</p><p>The key Anubisu meant to steal wasn’t worth it anymore. He teleported to the shadows in the hall they shared and slipped into Shuten's room, seeing him turn dazzled, haunted eyes on him. But, the tremor that followed hurt the worst. Sitting down on the bed next to Shuten, "It's time," he said quietly, not needing to say what it was time for. They all have been feeling their master’s ire for weeks now. </p><p>Combined with the memories that keep resurfacing of past lives, they all knew it was coming. But, Shuten shook his head in defiance, while a stray tear leaked from one eye. "We'll refuse. They can't kill us. We won't follow their evil plans anymore." He tried to sound like he meant these words, but swallowed tears dampened his usually powerful voice.</p><p>"We both know that won't happen; they won't let us."</p><p>"Even the torii gates won't open without their consent. All our combined magic is based on this fucked-up realm. Have you stolen a key to open them," Shuten asked with no sarcastic bite, only a mad, wondrous hope that such a thing might be possible.</p><p>He shook his head. "I can't even get close. They know we're looking for a way out..."</p><p>Shuten blinked rapidly as an idea assailed him. Then, he looked deeply into vibrant blue eyes and said, "Naaza and Rajura could think of something. Make an illusory gate come to life. Maybe to some unknown world, with no other demons, but for us…" Not wanting to hear this idea derailed, he lunged forward, wrapped his arms around Anubisu and kissed him.</p><p>Anubisu met him, full force, giving and taking as much as Shuten. But then, he pulled back, looking into Shuten's eyes. He had many memories of those eyes, fierce with anger and rage. Just this once, he wanted a memory of those green eyes looking at him like he was the whole world. "If this is to be our last night in the world, be with me."</p><p>Shuten took a deep breath and looked to his friend with lust. "I won't forsake you, in this time of need," he breathed reverently. </p><p>He leaned down and kissed Anubisu's neck, rubbing a hand over the other man's chest. Though he'd started gentle, his kisses grew lingering then paired with small, protracted bites. He liked to dig his teeth in and move his head side to side, like a vicious dog or a bear. But he wasn't drawing blood, just making Anubisu focus on what he was doing — taking him away from their fears for tomorrow. Or was it tonight, Shuten thought randomly. </p><p>With a low growl, he stopped rubbing circles on Anubisu's nipple and instead grabbed the fabric covering his chest, dropping it absentmindedly behind them when it cleared the pointy hair.</p><p>Anubisu reached out and pushed Shuten’s clothes aside, stirring his excitement. He further pushed Shuten back to the bed, straddling him, rubbing their erections together. Running his hands up Shuten's muscular chest, he leaned down and whispered, "Mark me. Give me a sign, something to wonder about, to spark memories when we meet again." Anubisu choked off a sob as he buried his face in Shuten's neck, saying "Give me something to know that this time, this life really existed."</p><p>Shuten fought against closing his eyes, instead staring directly at Anubisu and moaning with every spark of pleasure. Then, a wicked glint came to one eye, and Anubisu looked like he wanted to retract his request. Moving fast, he curled upward and snatched a nipple in his teeth. He speared it, slicing it cleanly before wrenching his head away. He hoped it wouldn't hurt too much, despite the strangled cry from Anubisu.</p><p>Spitting out the flesh, Shuten flopped back down, watching his partner tremble above him. He ignored the bits of blood dripping on him, staring instead at Anubisu's face.</p><p>Watching his blood drip down onto Shuten, for once voluntarily, gave him a bit of focus. The laugh only had a touch of madness in it. "I was thinking more of a bite mark or small scar. Not something that's going to give me agony every lifetime." Anubisu smeared his blood across Shuten's chest, asking"How will I explain something like this to my future lovers?"</p><p>Shuten smiled wickedly and said, "Tell them you know there's a reason for it, and you'll know it when you find it."</p><p>The mirth faded from Anubisu’s face. "I thought it would upset you more, thinking I could ever take another."</p><p>Shuten kept smiling. "Darling, I know I'll eclipse them all."</p><p>"So, arrogant." He laughed. Settling down, and burying his face in Shuten's neck, he said, "Then, make love to me, now, so that it's written in the stars and not even the gods themselves will ever forget."</p><p>"You'll forgive me, won't you," Shuten teased, kissing his beloved's bent head. Whether he meant the bite or the ego, he didn't let on. Anubisu nodded. </p><p>Taking care to be gentle, he placed his hands on strong arms and rubbed them. Though he meant to simply distract from the pain, he found himself considering his form, mapping the layout of his body in his mind. Reaching out, he grabbed the jar of slick cream and dipped fingers in. Those fingers found their target, moving and stretching sensitive flesh, eliciting gasps sweet as music.</p><p>With a sudden sense of the preciousness of life and time, he tilted his pelvis upward and rolled them until he was on top. He massaged the smooth chest, taking care to leave the torn nipple alone. Of course, he smiled at it; he knew he'd see it again and hoped it would be the spark that lit his memories. Maybe just the caring ones, maybe next time, they could break out of this nightmare and wake up in peace together back on Earth. "I'll do my best to worship you, My Pharaoh," Shuten intoned.</p><p>Crawling backward like a good slave, he bowed his head to lick his way up the full length of Anubisu's penis. The deepening realization that this might be their last encounter made him take his time and linger over the tip far more than usual. He ran his tongue over it and suckled it, swallowing around it as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world because he imagined to Anubisu, it was.</p><p>Then, he swallowed all the way down the shaft a few times, for memory's sake, before pulling away and softly kissing the tender testicles. He gave them a gentle licking, then a light suckle, and left them cold and alone. He slid his hands along Anubisu's thighs to his knees, then spread his legs apart. </p><p>Ignoring how his body wanted to dive right in, his erection throbbing with desire, Shuten bowed his head again and ran his tongue over the exposed flesh. He watched Anubisu watching him, as he ran small circles with his tongue that deviated to the sides, tracing down strong muscles. He'd kiss or bite the nearest thigh, then resume his molestation upwards. The smooth perineum gave way to softer flesh. </p><p>When the sphincter softened to his touch, he pressed his tongue farther, pulling a deep moan from Anubisu. He pulled slightly back and slid a finger partway in. Kissing a bent leg, he began undulating his finger into the little hole. Soon he paired another, then another, matching the increasing heavy breathing. </p><p>Then he pulled away and crawled forward, gripped with tension. "I love you," he said, meaning it, filling with endorphins as the words fell from his lips, hearing Anubisu gasp. He guided his glans to the slick aperture and slid slowly down inside, matching his own cry with his dearest’s. </p><p>With a bruising kiss to his paramour, his hands went wild, crawling over the prone form as his hips thrust with practiced, measured abandon. He gasped and moaned with no inhibition whenever overcome by blissful sensation.</p><p>Anubisu choked back a sob from the attention Shuten bestowed on him. He locked these feelings deep within, hoping to preserve them for other lives. He accepted Shuten into him, body and soul, gripping tight, breathing and moving with him, so connected as they had never been before. </p><p>Every move was touched with a sadness and a desperation. Both wishing the moment never to end and rushing towards the conclusion. When orgasm finally hit, Anubisu rushed over first. </p><p>Shuten held himself back, wanting to prolong the inevitable, to stay in the moment as long as he could. But he knew it was nearing with every thrust, every moan, every blissful clench around him. When Anubisu pulsed around him, drenching him in waves of ecstasy, it pulled him down. Shuten shuddered, staying deep within as his eyes rolled back, and his body trembled, wracked with thrilling bursts of euphoria. He gasped with the aftershocks and didn't dare pull away. Lest it all be over. Lest the end come nearer.</p><p>Neither wanted to move, knowing that meant the end. For this one moment, they could exist on a plane where only the rush of sex, the touch of skin, and the sound of panting could be heard. Anubisu felt the tears falling, but couldn't say why... A lost life, a failed love, or just the ending of a moment that could never be reclaimed.</p><p>Shuten put a hand to Anubisu's cheek and swore his loyalty, "I will defend you from this nightmare. I will tear down this castle. I will split the Youjakai apart if I have to. They will release us from this curse, or we will end their existence." The lust in his eyes had faded into malice.</p><p>"Let me say before we part... So much of me is made of what I learned from you... You'll be with me. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened between us," he said, pulling Shuten close. "Just... Just make it swift. I hold nothing against you... Just... I won't stop you from ending it quickly."</p><p>Shuten's resolve crumbled anew, shattering from Anubisu's knowing disbelief. But more so from the words he heard of their ever-encroaching fate. Tears flowed freely. "They'll have to drag me away," he said, clinging onto Anubisu with the fervor of the damned.</p><p>The words got repeated, over and over, until the two fell asleep, entwined. Come morning, Anubisu woke first and sat tracing lines of Shuten's face, memorizing each detail. After a time, the little twitches of wakefulness signaled Shuten reached into awareness. Anubis smiled, crawled over Shuten, slipping between his legs. As he stroked the flaccid penis, dipping down occasionally to the forbidden, he saw Shuten's eyes flutter, merging into reality. A quick use of the jar, and as soon as he saw Shuten fully engage with wakefulness, he plunged two fingers deep into his body, stroking and rubbing. Shuten threw his head back, whining, emitting sounds that Anubisu never thought he would give to anyone. </p><p>Shuten spread his legs wider, digging his toes into the mattress, going against all instinct, telling him to close his legs and rut against the intrusion. He arched his neck backward and threw his hands back onto his pillow. He clutched the fabric and just let go of inhibition. High-pitched, keening gasps tore from his throat. </p><p>He began thrashing his head around as the sensations built into a blur of insistent teasing. His phallus was at half-mast, and his body was equally thrumming with desire. He bit his lip and whined pitiably, trying to hold back from begging or ordering more!</p><p>Anubisu leaned down and bit Shuten's neck, stopping his thrashing, pulling a groan with his soft grazing bite. One arm swung down to grab Anubisu's neck, pushing and pulling at the same time. </p><p>Then, Anubisu proceeded to lick his way down Shuten’s body, paying special attention to his nipples, threatening to bite. His phallus grew harder as Anubisu trailed downward. Still, despite Anubisu's undivided attention on his areolae and the subsequent pleasure it caused, Shuten hardened completely with the fear of being intimately disfigured. </p><p>By the time Anubisu danced his tongue over Shuten's strong abdomen, Anubisu could lick the sweet seminal fluid off the tip, eliciting a full-body shudder. He then ignored the penis, continuing to stretch Shuten and lave his testicles before moving further down. Anubisu had not done this before, but from the sounds pouring from Shuten, it was acceptable.</p><p>Shuten shivered with delight, flooding with endorphins. The heated tongue graced his testicles, calming Shuten further as Anubisu bathed them with loving attention, all the while caressing and opening his hidden depths with more of the same. Shuten was moaning with growing desire, having utterly forgotten their impending doom.</p><p>Anubisu shot up, winding his way up to capture Shuten's lips. They kissed zealously while Anubisu flexed his hips, running the leaking head of his cock on Shuten's hole. He folded one of Shuten's legs, spreading him out even further, chuckling quietly.</p><p>Shuten kissed Anubisu, likening it to stars colliding and loved the burn from it. He thrust upward against the slick pressure between his legs, anticipating their all-encompassing union, but...it didn't come to pass. "You've done all this work, take your reward," Shuten pressed lightly. He tried in vain to circle his hips in invitation, finding himself quite pinned down. "Don't you want to...fuck me," he breathed, shivering in desire and helplessness.</p><p>"Oh, yes,” Anubisu answered. "You will be well and truly fucked." He leaned down, nipping the lobe of Shuten's ear. Then whispered, "Say, please."</p><p>Shuten gasped at the bite, all the sharper for the pleasure it contrasted. "Please," he questioned, considering grabbing the man's erection and shoving it in, but, really, what fun is that? He looked to Anubisu, "Let me feel you inside… Please," he added, almost as an afterthought, but with considerable yearning.</p><p>Anubisu looked down onto Shuten, cocking an eyebrow with wonder as to the easy acquiescence. "Careful what you wish for..." As he thrust, gliding all the way into Shuten. Gasping at the sudden heat, he held close, grinding, wrestling back his own orgasm.</p><p>Shuten groaned as he was filled all the way, eyes squeezed shut, he turned his face away. The grinding made him moan louder, clutching the pillow ever harder, as he dealt with the conflicting shards of pain mingled with bursts of pleasure.</p><p>Anubisu stroked Shuten's cheek, turning his face back to look at him. An unbidden whine sounded from Shuten as he was forced to face Anubisu. Leaning into the hand caressing him, Shuten kissed it. He expected to be taunted for his weakness but was instead calmed by more tender touches. </p><p>Anubisu relaxed his movements and kissed each cheek. He began moving, slow, smooth strokes, continuing to stroke a cheek. With the more serene glide of pleasure-inducing pressure, Shuten bowed his head and moaned lightly. Anubisu wrapped both arms around him, pulling him close. Their movements synced up, rocking together, even their breath aligning.</p><p>Held like he was precious, Shuten relaxed even more into the experience. He released his pillow and ran his hands in gentle massaging strokes along Anubisu's back. He spread his legs wide – he was done calling the shots. He wanted peace. Shuten moaned lightly with every stroke; his pupils dilated with love that comes from trust.</p><p>Shuten's moans increased in number and rapidity as Anubisu drove them both over the edge. Together, they moved, together they fell, experiencing la petite mort in sync, coalescing in a beautiful silence that had them twitching bodily in unison.</p><p>They stilled, coming down from the quivering tension, even their as breathing stayed matched.</p><p>Anubisu rested his head on Shuten's shoulder, barely holding his chest up, so he didn't crush the other man. Shuten ran his fingers through Anubisu's damp hair and said softly, "I love you."</p><p>"You'll 'love' anybody," Anubisu said, with just a touch of sadness.</p><p>"So? You're included."</p><p>"I..." He wanted to ask Shuten to remember him, to remember the love they were sharing right now. But he knew once they died, memories of this life would be gone. Only fragments would remain, and there's no guarantee that this particular fragment would be one of them.</p><p>Sighing, Anubisu detached himself, rolling over just enough to rest his head on Shuten's chest.</p><p>For the sake of variety, Oroki let them rest. He wanted to see what a love-crazed Shuten could do when he knew it might be his last act of freedom.</p><p>The spirit appeared in Shuten's room, carrying a bag of red dust concocted the night before. He made sure they were already awake, merely resting, evidenced by their regular breathing patterns. </p><p>Shuten spotted him over Anubisu’s shoulder and rose in a flash, hovering and protecting his love, his armor forming around him. As if even the yoroi sensed the danger, it manifested a red bubble shield around its wielder. The sphere called to its brethren, pulling Yami up from hibernation to form around Anubisu.</p><p>To try and keep the spirit from completing his goal, Shuten jumped up, swung the weighted chain, yelling, "Kouraisen!" </p><p>Oroki fled to tell his master their pawn was in active revolt as Shuten laughed maniacally, piercing walls and floors, raining destruction all around. Spirits flew out of the broken rock and floorboards, freed from centuries of confinement. Shuten set a course of wanton damage that would lead to Arago's throne.</p><p>Anubisu had to scramble to keep up. He knew where they were heading, what they were going to do. There was almost no possibility they could win this fight, but maybe this time, their deaths would happen in unison, rather than in opposition. Maybe... Maybe that would be enough to cement the memory of the past night.</p><p>Irked at Oroki for knowingly allowing Shuten to wreak havoc, Arago ordered, "Take him back under control. I don't care how you do it. Just. Get. Him. Back. Under," he fumed.</p><p>Oroki disappeared and tried to sprinkle some dust on the rampaging warlord, but it just trickled onto the bubble and slid uselessly off. He seethed, 'The one time the kid is innovative, and it is against us. Useless, quivering sacks of shifty loyalties! If only the monk hadn't made his master's armor bound to fickle emotions!'</p><p>Pulling himself together, Oroki went to the other two sleeping Masho and sprinkled red dust on them. He had already sent them to the pit in preparation. "Go fetch Shuten and Anubisu. Destroy their protective shields with your own," he commanded, rousing them from slumber.</p><p>Naaza and Rajura rose and donned their armors. They teleported to the others, and their shields formed in sympathy to their mates' distress. Shuten called to them, "Join us and win back your soul!"</p><p>But they had no ears to hear. They rushed forward as if in solidarity. But when they neared, their dust-poisoned shields burst the normal ones, raining red dust on Anubisu and Shuten. </p><p>Arago and Oroki laughed.</p><p>They began to whisper vile things to both Anubisu and Shuten. Oroki told Anubisu all about Shuten's trysts with other people, every mumbled curse against Anubisu he'd ever uttered, and all his daydreams about tormenting him from the past. To Shuten, Arago said that Anubisu had never loved him, never cared at all, was only taking what he was dumb enough to allow, and he'd never change, no matter how many times they tried to find peace together. </p><p>The words stuck in their heads, enhanced by the red dust.</p><p>The script was read, the characters primed, and Arago set his warriors to fight to the death. Naaza and Rajura guarded the combatants, weapons drawn, ready to keep them in the pit and take out the winner. When the deed was done, the spell would break.</p><p>Stricken with heartache, Shuten roared unintelligibly. He brandished his weapon in both hands and raced headlong to Anubisu. He raised his scythe and launched himself into the air, intending to slam the blade deep into Anubisu's skull.</p><p>Anubisu caught the scythe with his claw, deflecting the blow into the ground below. Ramming his shoulder into Shuten's chest, he attempted to dislodge his grip but failed at that task. Shuten lifted his blade, swinging again, the dropped weight buried itself in the pit floor. Shuten screamed with rage at being thwarted.</p><p>Using the tip of the sword, Anubisu flicked sprays of the viscous sludge they were mired in into Shuten's eyes. Following low, he raked his claw up the inside of Shuten's leg, under the kuzuri, hoping to pierce the femoral artery or at least remove the offending genitalia that tricked him so. It dropped Shuten to his knees.</p><p>Oroki and Arago laughed gleefully as their pawns used their emotions to harm one another. So what if it took a few Earth decades to get them back? These boys needed to learn their disobedience had real consequences.</p><p>With blood pulsing painfully in his ears, Shuten flung his scythe blindly in giant, mad arcs. He wiped the sludge away with his free hand. Anubis barely jumped out of the way in time, backing away from the wild swings.</p><p>Finally able to see again, Shuten dashed toward another opponent – Naaza. But, Rajura rushed in, under cover of an illusion, he grabbed Shuten from behind, twirled toward Anubisu.</p><p>Seeing his true enemy, Shuten's eyes glowed red, and he began spinning both ends of his weapon. He shot the smaller at Anubisu, aiming for his legs, then swept the scythe higher, aiming for Anubisu's neck.</p><p>Anubisu jumped out of the way, but the muck slowed his escape. The chain wrapped around his left leg, dropping him full body into the muck. The misfortune of being wrapped up balanced out the happy accident of being below the scythe. </p><p>He was halfway up, bringing his sword into defiance when Shuten fell upon him. He bashed the smaller end of the scythe into Anubisu’s chest, beating him for daring to touch him with even a sliver of hatred in his heart…For ever laying a finger on him in heartless lust.</p><p>At the fallen form, he paused, some deep inner part of Shuten softened, wanting to back off, show mercy. But his drugged body and clouded mind would not relent. The drugged version had nothing to counter these lies; he flipped his scythe to the lengthier blade and knocked Anubisu’s sword from his hand.</p><p>Stomping on Anubisu's right wrist and dropping on his knee with his full weight onto Anubisu's left upper arm, Shuten broke both. Straddling his chest, he laughed at Anubisu’s cries.</p><p>Shuten placed the point of his weapon at the small dip between Anubisu's collar bones. He pushed slowly, feeling the flesh give way to the point until it pierced his windpipe, slicing only the upper side of the trachea.</p><p>Eyes went wide as Anubisu realized what Shuten was doing. He felt the blood seep from the wound, dripping down, down into his lungs. </p><p>Shuten sat back suddenly, placing his full weight on Anubisu's stomach, causing him to cough. Shuten rubbed the blood that speckled his lips, slowly, painting them as red as a geisha's. He peered down at his victim with dead, emotionless eyes, hissing, "This is for lying to me… Using me for your own ends. Denying me the barest hint of truth. Of betraying my trust." Real tears began to flow, drawn from a more profound truth, and he tried blinking them away.</p><p>He sat up just as suddenly, allowing Anubisu a gasping breath, but that merely drove the blood deeper into his lungs. He struggled for breath, attempting to replace the blood with oxygen. Shuten began to laugh, tears dripping and mixing with Anubisu’s blood.</p><p>But, then the gasping stopped. Shuten watched the light go out of Anubisu's eyes, drowned in his own blood.</p><p>It felt hollow. He felt hollow. Shuten bowed his head and knelt in the mud.</p><p>Naaza stepped forward and drew out one of his swords. Grabbing Shuten by a horn of his helmet, he drew his neck back. Shuten didn't even bother to lift his weapon in defense. The slice across his throat was barely felt. But, the chill was immediate. His vision gained bright flashes and dark spots. His heart felt like it exploded, as air filled his veins, replacing blood – and darkness crept in to smother him. </p><p>The dust dissipated, its job done. </p><p>The ritual requiring the blood of darkness to be taken by the rage of demons finished.</p><p>Suddenly, Naaza and Rajura could see and understand what happened. They cried out in shock, the slow realization that they had been a part of it.</p><p>Naaza cleaved his own throat, his heart breaking, knowing what the spirits had done – the sliver of happiness they found tainted. He collapsed in the mud.</p><p>Rajura tried to stop this illusion, but nothing worked. He watched the armor fade and disappear, leaving behind bruised and beaten bodies.</p><p>Rajura felt their loss and the need to join them. He took one last look at Anubisu, then pulled his dagger, gouging through his eye to reach his brain. He fell over senseless, pain burning his face, his limbs unresponsive. He thought destroying the mind would end his life, but remembered Naaza telling him once the brain could withstand much before killing the person.</p><p>He was unaware of how long they lay like that when Oroki and Arago entered. "They were stronger together, but harder to control," Oroki said.</p><p>"Indeed," Arago answered. "I want servants I can easily control. When we acquire them next, keep them at odds, I will find another way to enhance their power."</p><p>At that point, they realized Rajura clung to life. Manifesting his polearm, Arago raised it, dropping it dispassionately into Rajura's chest. The last thought, the final image Rajura had, was seeing them walk away, as uncaring in their deaths as in their lives.</p><p>They would never know in the years of fighting and absorbing power from that pit, they were standing on the bones of their past incarnations, destined to be used as fuel for future battles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>